Tus dulces celos
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Con Trafalgar Law estando a bordo muchas cosas cambiaron para los Muguiwara, pero sobre todo, para Luffy y sus extraños sentimientos de "enojo" hacia tal chico por el hecho de que éste se acercara demasiado a cierta joven pelinaranja. -LuNa- ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.


**Hola queridos lectores! :D últimamente estoy motivada 7u7 Un millón de gracias a todos los que me dejan sus Review! Soy la persona más feliz cuando los leo *-* & Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo Fanfic LuNa! *-* Espero lo disfruten ^x^ **

**Advertencia: LEMON**

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro- Oda**

**.**

**.**

**Tus dulces Celos**

**.**

El sol se ocultaba, las nubes se teñían de un precioso color anaranjado, el viento soplaba débilmente meciendo al Thousand Sunny suavemente sobre las olas, y los muguiwara se encontraban a la espera de su próxima isla. Todo marchaba como siempre, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy jugaban animadamente en el columpio del barco, Franky estaba chequeando que el combustible y sus inventos estuvieran bien, Zoro entrenaba en la parte trasera de la proa, Robin estaba sentada en su mesita cerca de los naranjos de Nami leyendo uno de sus extensos libros, Brook tocaba una suave melodía y la pelinaranja se encontraba apoyada en la baranda del Sunny mirando el bello atardecer y pensando en su capitán, pero faltaba alguien, y ese alguien era Trafalgar Law.

– Es un atardecer tranquilo… – le dijo de pronto una voz familiar a Nami, la que contestó por instinto – Si… – sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le decía aquella persona – El color del atardecer se parece a tu cabello…es muy bello – prosiguió aquel joven, y estas simples palabras hicieron que la navegante volviera en sí y mirará con ojos de plato al chico que estaba junto a ella.

– "Law… dijo que mi cabello era bello…?" – pensó mientras que lo miraba sorprendida de sus palabras pero se limitó a sonreírle y continuar mirando como el sol terminaba de ocultarse. Estuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos más, pero ninguno consideraba que el silencio fuera incómodo, hasta que Luffy, que los había estado observando desde el principio, corrió hasta donde estaban ellos, paso por el medio separándolos un poco y se paró sobre la barandilla mientras que se reía a carcajadas. – ¡Luffy! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Podrías caer al mar! – le decía enfadada la pelinaranja, pero el capitán no tomó en cuenta aquellas palabras, se sentó en la baranda, llamó de un grito a Usopp y Chopper, y les dijo que trajeran las cañas para ver si lograban pescar algo.

– "Qué es lo que le pasa?" – se preguntó a si misma Nami mirándolo extrañada. Luffy no era de las personas que hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero desde que Law había subido a la tripulación, el moreno había comenzado a adoptar ciertas actitudes extrañas y poco habituales en él, como por ejemplo esa misma noche, cuando llegó la hora de sentarse a cenar, Trafalgar tenía la costumbre de situarse junto a la navegante, y Luffy, al ver esto, lo hizo a un lado y se sentó él junto a ella. Nadie, con todo el alboroto y la revuelta que armaban, notaba esto, a excepción, claro está, de Law, el moreno y Nami.

A la mañana siguiente, el día no era para nada favorable. Corría una suave brisa helada, las nubes no dejaban ver los cálidos rayos de sol y el tiempo estaba especialmente frío. Nami y su compañera Robin, aún se encontraban en su cuarto, por lo que la pelinaranja encontró que era el momento perfecto para hablar de cierto tema que la estaba incomodando hace ya algún tiempo – Robin… ¿Has notado que Luffy últimamente está actuando un poco extraño?– Su compañera la miró durante unos segundos sabiendo a qué se refería, y luego le contestó maliciosamente – Si, lo he notado, pero estaba segura de que era por Law… ¿O piensas que puede ser por algún otro motivo? – Nico sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que tenía su amiga hacia Luffy, y no estaba muy segura de los de él, pero con las actitudes que observó minuciosamente durante los días en los que el extraño a bordo había despertado en el capitán, ya tenía más que claro cómo se sentía.

– Erm… Luffy no suele actuar de esa manera…Y no quiero pensar que es por mí pero… – En Nami se podía ver que sabía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no podía asimilar que era como ella pensaba. Fue por esto que decidió hablar el tema con su amiga, la que la aconsejó diciendo – Ve y habla con él, estoy segura de que te dará la respuesta que quieres – y sin más salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor con todos los demás.

A los pocos minutos después Nami apareció junto al resto, se sentó al lado Zoro, el cual estaba bebiendo saque, como siempre, y comenzó a desayunar mientras que Sanji le decía lo hermosa que se veía aquel día, Brook cantaba animadamente junto a Luffy y Usopp, Chopper bailaba con palillos en su nariz, Robin reía del show que estaban haciendo, Franky también estaba bailando, pero lo hacía a un estilo "Suuuperr", y Law solo se limitaba a mirar desde su asiento con una leve sonrisa todo el espectáculo que armaban.

La navegante en un momento se quedó mirando fijamente a su capitán a la vez que divagaba en sus pensamientos – "¿Cómo es posible que él sea tan idiota…pero que a la misma vez sea tan encantador? Eso, definitivamente, es algo que solo él sabe hacer…" – y en eso, el sujeto en cuestión notó que la chica que le hacía sentir enojado lo miraba, así que le sacó la lengua y continuó con su ridículo baile y canto – "¿¡Me acaba de sacar la lengua!?" – pensó sorprendida de lo infantil que era, pero eso era otra faceta de él que también le encantaba.

Se dejó caer la noche y resultó ser que a Nami le tocaba quedarse de guardia, por lo que le pidió a Sanji que le preparara un café bien cargado para el frío, a lo que este le contestó que lo haría totalmente encantado.

Todos ya se habían ido a sus cuartos, y la joven pelinaranja estaba paseándose por sus tan queridos mandarinos, pero se quedó quieta al ver que Law también estaba ahí – Law… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías ir a dormir, ya es tarde – habló un poco preocupada.

– No podía dormir – contestó él mientras que caminaba a sentarse en la zona del mástil principal del barco. La pelinaranja sentía que aquel chico también estaba actuando bastante raro, pero le restó importancia y caminó detrás de él para acompañarlo. Ambos se sentaron y comenzó a correr una suave brisa de viento helado, lo que provocó que a la navegante le diera frío, por lo que comenzó a beberse el café que el ero-cook le había preparado. Nuevamente ambos estaban en silencio, pero Law notó que la chica temblaba un poco de frío, así que le habló – Si sabías que te tocaba guardia, ¿Por qué no te abrigaste más o trajiste algo para cubrirte? – A lo que ella contestó – Eh? No tengo frío, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pero él, sabiendo que "esa" persona los estaba observando, se quitó su polerón y se lo puso encima a la chica diciendo – Ten, yo me iré a mi cuarto ahora, me lo devuelves por la mañana – y se levantó para marcharse, iba caminando hacia la puerta que lo llevaría hasta el dormitorio, pero Luffy apareció sorpresivamente por ahí, bueno, para Law no fue tan sorpresivo, pero si para la navegante.

– Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacían? – Dijo con su habitual sonrisa – Yo me iba a dormir – le contestó Trafalgar a la vez que pasaba por su lado y le susurraba – No pierdas la oportunidad, muguiwara-ya – despareciendo al instante – "¿Oportunidad?" – pensó el moreno a la vez que caminaba un poco confuso hasta donde estaba Nami – Luffy, ¿Qué haces despierto? Creía que te habías dormido hace un buen rato ya – le habló la pelinaranja mientras que lo veía avanzar hacia ella, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que le preguntó un tanto preocupada – ¿Pasa algo? – Y lo observó atentamente, pero el moreno solo se sentó junto a ella y se limitó a mirar el suelo con una expresión un tanto seria. La navegante iba a volver a preguntar, pero la voz del capitán la detuvo – Nami, ¿Por qué tienes el polerón de Law?–

– Él me lo prestó porque tenía frío, ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? – dijo interesada, pero Luffy no le contestó, y siguió preguntando - ¿Y por qué últimamente estás tan cercana a él? – Esta interrogante hizo que Nami se pusiera en sus cinco sentidos – "Algo está pasando aquí" – pensó, y luego le respondió – No estoy cercana a él, simplemente se acerca a mí porque supongo que no tiene nada más que hacer, ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar, pero el moreno no le respondió, se levantó del lado de ella y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta por la que había desaparecido hace un instante el otro chico. La pelinaranja ya estaba cabreada por la extraña actitud del muchacho, así que enfadada lo siguió diciendo – Sabes Luffy, has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, pero es solo cuando Law se me acerca… ¿Estás celoso? – Y vio que él se paró justo antes de abrir la puerta, se giró hacia ella y habló – Me molesta que él se te acerque… Y no me gusta que se vean a solas…No sé si eso sea estar celoso, pero si me enfada mucho! – Y en un impulso extendió su brazo, le quitó el polerón de Law, lo tiró a un lado, le enrollo la cintura en uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola. Nami quedó sorprendida por la actitud del chico, tenían sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y sin perder oportunidad también lo abrazó aferrándose a él.

– Si tienes frío dime a mí, creo que soy más calentito que un tonto polerón – habló finalmente el moreno en tono de recelo y sin querer despegarse un milímetro de ella – Sí, creo que eso haré, definitivamente eres mucho más calentito que un polerón…– Dijo la navegante mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y así se quedaron durante largo rato, hasta que al chico le sonó fuertemente el estómago.

– Lo siento, es que de principio venía a robar comida a la cocina, pero luego me desvié Shishishi – Dijo animadamente él, a lo que Nami le contestó un tanto resignada – Siempre eres tan…*Suspiro* Será mejor que no saques mucha o Sanji te quitara una de tus tantas comidas diarias – y sin decir más se separó de él para que fuera a hacer lo que quería, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las barandas del barco, pero sintió que alguien la abrazó por la espalda.

– ¿L-Luffy? No ibas a ir– pero él no la dejó terminar – Prefiero quedarme contigo…solo por esta vez Shishishi – esas simples palabras hicieron que la navegante se sintiera totalmente embobada, y sin pensar bien en lo que hacía se giró sin soltarse de aquel cálido abrazo y lo besó fugazmente en los labios. Sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica por la espalda, un fuerte apretón de estómago y un dulce placer. El joven al principio no había entendido muy bien que era lo que su compañera había hecho puesto que fue muy rápido, pero poco a poco empezó a ver con claridad la acción y "comprendió" que había sido un corto beso que sintió como una pequeña cosquilla en sus labios.

– Oí Nami, eso se llama beso, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó un poco inseguro de sus conocimientos – Y si fuera así, ¿Qué dirías? – Contestó la pelinaranja con expectativas positivas, y con razón, después de todo él era el único hombre al que ella había querido y quería de manera especial.

– Hm… ¡Te diría que me des otro! Shishishishi – respondió finalmente Luffy, el cual ni siquiera espero una respuesta por parte de ella y la besó suavemente y sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, acción que sobresaltó un poco a la navegante – Luffy… ¿Me quieres? – Preguntó después de aquella muestra de afecto – Claro que sí! Y a Zoro y a Usopp y– Pero ella no lo dejó terminar aquella frase porque sabía perfectamente que era lo que seguía – Y a Sanji y a Chopper y a Robin y a Franky y a Brook… ¿Verdad? – Dijo mirándolo un poco intrigada, a lo que él le habló con total sorpresa – ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste? … ¿No me digas que tienes poderes psíquicos? Eso sería– y nuevamente no lo dejó terminar y lo frenó diciendo – No Luffy, no los tengo…pero era obvia tú respuesta…Sé que nos quieres mucho a todos, pero yo no hablaba de esa manera de querer…quiero decir, ¿Podrías hacer esto con Zoro? – y lo besó, nuevamente, pero esta vez fue de manera más intensa, hizo que él abriera su boca e introdujo apasionadamente sus lengua explorando así la boca de su capitán.

– ¡N-Nami!…Eso fue… ¡Quiero otro así! Shishishi – y se proponía besarla, pero ella giró su rostro a un lado y le habló con recelo – Entonces… ¿Harías algo así con alguna otra persona? – Luffy se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos observándola seriamente, y luego le respondió – No, no lo haría con nadie más que no fuera Nami Shishishi Eres la única que me hace sentir raro siempre… Eres diferente, siempre quiero estar contigo y cando lo estoy tengo un montón de raras sensaciones, y no me gusta que cualquiera se te acerque…No sé si es a eso a lo que te refieres – y no fue para más. Nami estaba segura ahora de los sentimientos de su capitán y no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente esa noche luego de una confesión así.

Volvió a besarlo de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez el moreno también le respondió al beso y se desató la pasión de ambos. Al cabo de un rato se separaron con ganas de continuar por ambas partes – Luffy, alguien podría vernos aquí…ven, sé dónde podemos continuar – hablo jadeante la pelinaranja a la vez que lo llevaba del brazo hacia la parte del barco en el que estaban sus bellos mandarinos, y antes de llegar le preguntó a su capitán – Luffy… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir? …Nosotros podíamos terminar… - El moreno no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería la chica, pero aun así le dijo – Nami, confió en ti, sé que, sea lo que sea que haremos será bueno… y si es así de bueno como los besos de antes entonces ¿A qué esperamos? Shishishi – y ahora fue él quien la llevó apresuradamente hasta el lugar que quería.

Tomando la iniciativa, Luffy se sentó bajo aquellos árboles, y la trajo con él, haciendo que ella quedara entremedio de sus piernas para así comenzar a besarla. A la navegante la sorprendía cada nuevo movimiento del muchacho, él nunca había sido muy atinado con todo este tema, pero al parecer había mordido la manzana de Eva y le había quedado gustando. Los besos se iban tornando cada vez más salvajes, y llegaron a un punto en el que ninguno de los dos podía estar con ropa, era tanto el calor de sus cuerpos y la excitación que se vieron en la obligación de quitarse sus prendas de vestir. Nami comenzó a quitarle ágilmente la ropa a su capitán a la misma vez que lo besaba, y él, casi por instinto, hacía lo mismo. No pasaron más de 5 minutos y ambos ya estaban semi-desnudos – Nami, por qué me siento tan…extraño… mi amiguito aquí abajo se está parando… ¿Es normal? – Decía el moreno un tanto extrañado, pero a la vez extasiado – S-sí, en una situación como esta, claro que es normal, Luffy – decía un poco avergonzada la chica intentando no parecer muy obvia a la hora de mirar el miembro de su compañero. Continuaron besándose, pero ahora Nami se había posicionado sobre su capitán, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo y sintiendo algo duro debajo de ella, mientras que con sus manos recorría el cuello, pasando por sus bien definidos pectorales hasta su firme abdomen. Él solo la contemplaba maravillado de las sensaciones que podía despertar aquella chica en él, pero también sintió ganas de tocarla , no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, así que palpó lo que veía más abundante en su compañera, su busto. De principio apenas la rozó, pero poco a poco, y viendo que su compañera soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, fue intensificando sus caricias excitándose a la vez él también. Sus manos fueron bajando por aquella suave y perfecta piel, pasaron por las angostas caderas de ella desviándose hasta su trasero y curioso por saber qué había bajo esas bragas, se las quitó velozmente.

– ¡L-Luffy! – Dijo casi en susurro y con la voz un poco ronca la pelinaranja – ¿Qué? ¿Está mal que lo haya hecho? – preguntó inocentemente el capitán – No, está bien pero…– A Nami la avergonzaba un poco que la desvistieran, sabía que no tenía de qué avergonzarse y le estaba gustando la nueva faceta del chico – "Es bueno que de vez en cuando se deje guiar por su instinto" – pensaba la joven mientras que se agachaba para besar la oreja del chico, a la vez que dirigía su mano hacia la zona de su miembro, pero se frenó al ver que Luffy se estaba tensando – Tranquilo, no te haré nada malo…al contrario – dijo ella seductoramente mientras que proseguía con su cometido. Su mano llegó hasta esa zona, tomó su miembro y lo apretó levemente, haciendo que el moreno soltara un ronco gemido de placer – ¿ves? – le decía ella a la misma vez que sus besos comenzaban a bajar hacia su cuello y su pecho. Muguiwara se sintió un poco inútil al no hacer nada, y cuando vio que su navegante lo miraba de manera seductora, creyó que era una mirada desafiante, por lo que la abrazó, se giró y la tendió en el suelo, quedando así él encima de ella.

– ¡Yo también quiero hacer algo! – Protestó mientras que la miraba con un puchero – Entonces, haz lo que quieras – le contestó la pelinaranja a la vez que lo atraía hacia ella y lo besaba salvajemente. Luffy, mientras que la besaba, comenzó a acariciar su busto, sus besos comenzaron a descender por el cuello y llegaron a sus pechos. Miro a su compañera para ver su expresión, y dado que estaba soltando suspiros cada vez más fuertes y con un rostro extasiado, besó decididamente ambos senos. Luego de esto, se quitó su última prenda y se quedó sobre ella inmóvil, con su erecto miembro al aire y sin saber qué más hacer – Nami… ¿Una ayudita? – Dijo finalmente con una semi-sonrisa – Por supuesto, capitán – respondió la chica a la vez que volvía a tomarle el miembro y lo dirigía hacia donde debía entrar. Ambos se miraron con determinación y Luffy la penetró lentamente sin saber si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero llegó a un punto en el que sintió una pequeña tela cubriéndole el paso, así que miró a Nami en busca de alguna respuesta – S-solo entra y quédate ahí un instante – dijo agitadamente la chica, oración que el moreno siguió al pie de la letra sintiendo un enorme placer al llegar hasta el fondo, pero le preocupó el hecho de escuchar que la voz de su chica no sonara igual que antes, esta vez había sido más un gemido de dolor, y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa su compañera le dijo – Estoy bien, tranquilo –. Se mantuvo un rato ahí hasta que sintió que Nami lo empujaba hacia fuera – ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó dificultosamente el chico – S-si – contestó ella. Una vez más él salió un poco y la embistió lentamente – ¿M-más? – Volvió a preguntar torturosamente – ¡Sí! – respondió Nami en tono casi de súplica, entonces el moreno comprendió cómo debía hacerse aquello y empezó un vaivén de caderas, de principio lento, cosa que a la pelinaranja la torturaba, así que en un ágil movimiento se posicionó sobre Luffy y comenzó a moverse sobre él a su propio ritmo. Los gemidos iban en aumento y no pasó mucho rato así hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y quedaron rendidos uno al lado del otro. – No sabía que podíamos hacer algo así, tenemos que hacerlo caaaada noche! Shishishishi! – decía animado y todo sudado el capitán del barco, mientras que abrazaba a la pelinaranja, la que solo le sonrió y cerró un momento sus ojos acurrucándose en el pecho de su tan querido Luffy – Oí Nami... ¿Nami? – le decía este, el cual apenas vio que se había dormido, le besó la frente, la vistió como pudo y la llevó dentro del barco para que no pescara ningún resfrío.

Al día siguiente, apenas el sol había salido a iluminarlo todo con un bello día, la navegante se despertó acostada en su dormitorio, con los pantalones puestos al revés y con su polera amarrada en el busto, cosa que le causó mucha gracia – "Este Luffy…Es tan…Ahh…Cosas como ésta hacen que lo quiera aún más, si es que es posible" – pensó mientras que se levantaba a ducharse. El día estaba transcurriendo de manera normal, a excepción de ciertas miradas cómplices que se daban la parejita en cuestión. Por la tarde, Nami vio que Luffy hablaba con Law, y apenas este último se alejó entrando a la cocina ella se acercó al moreno – Se me olvidó decirte algo anoche – le dijo animadamente, Luffy la miró esperando escuchar que era lo que tenía que decirle, y ella, mirando hacia todos lados para verificar que nadie les estuviera prestando atención, le tomó el rostro, lo besó rápidamente y luego le dijo al oído – ¡Te quiero! – Luffy comenzó a reír fuertemente y luego le dijo a toda voz – ¡Por supuesto que yo también te quiero Nami! – Frase que alarmó a todos y los hizo voltear hacia donde estaba la pareja y acercarse para tener explicaciones. La pelinaranja viéndose en una situación un tanto desesperada, no halló nada mejor que empujar al capitán por la proa, el cual, luego de que lo sacaran le dijo molesto – Oí Nami! Dijiste que me querías! Por qué me empujaste!? – pero ella solo reía y le hacía mohines para que se callara, cosa que todos notaron y comenzaron a armar alboroto debido a esto, hasta que Law apareció y les dijo – Nami-ya paso la noche con Muguiwara-ya, eso es lo que sucede – y esa simple frase provocó que se armara un caos total en el Thousand Sunny que avanzaba al compás de las olas hacia su nueva isla.

.

.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo One-Shot LuNa! :DDD**_

_**Simplemente me encanta esta pareja! ^x^**_

_**Cualquier opinión y demás es muy bien aceptada ;)**_

_**Nos leemos! :D**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
